


(Name) The Kind: Yandere Emperor Hanzo X Prince Reader X Yandere Prince Genji

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Emperor Hanzo, Forced Marriage, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Prince Genji Shimada, Prince Reader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name)  The first is the youngest son to Ivan The Terrible. He unlike his father was very kind and warm to his people. Everyone knows the warmth of the young man who is fluent in several languages and sits on the Council for his father in foreign affairs. This is what leads young (Name) to go to Japan and see The Shimada Dynasty for trade. What he ended up getting Was the obsessive hearts of Emperor Hanzo and Prince Genji.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Japan

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) I am the youngest son of Ivan The Terrible. My Entire life I lived to keep my father calm and that led me to the job I had. Foreign Affairs. I can speak several languages and working on a eighth. I spent most of my young life with tutors or emperors for my father to expand and make trade deal and that is where I am off to now. Japan an island that is isolated. My Father wants me to be able to get the emperor to open up trade with us. We would be the first and that is what we were hopping for. 

I am on the ship but land is in sight. The Prince a Genji Shimada will be leading us to the Imperial city where we will meet with the Emperor. I smile softly and look at the land, as soon as the ship docks I come down with my body guards and servants carrying weapons and gifts from our home. I see the man name Genji and I bow. I had spent the last several months studying the customs. 

"Hello Genji Sama." I say in Japanese. "I am Prince (Name), Son of Tsar Ivan The Terrible, it is a honor to meet you." 

He bowed back and looked at me. 

"It is a pleasure to meet such a gem as you." He says and I am confused. 

'Gem?' I ask myself. That is something a man calls a woman... I am not a woman... Maybe it is just a custom I am unaware of. 

(Me thinks Hanzo and Genji are going to take advantage of this thinking XD) 

(Genji's POV) 

I held out my arm and he was hesitant to take my arm. But he does trying to not offend me. My Brother was more progressive with same sex couples. That is why he has a concubine to birth him and heir. He and me are both gay and very close. 

(Oh really~~~) 

When Ivan The Terrible men sent us a portrait of (Name) we knew that he was the one for us. So of course we agreed to have (Name) come to make trade. What we really wanted was to Marry him. He will be our empress and wife. He is even more beautiful in person. I loved him already and I knew it would be a few days travel to the Palace. So I get the advantage over Hanzo to get to know him. We get in the carriage and it is just me and him in one. 

"(Name) it was you who wrote the letters?" I ask him. 

"Yes I did." He tells me. "As Being in charge of Foreign affairs I can read and write in several languages and speak in several as well." 

"Very Impressive all I know is Japanese." I admit blushing. 

"I can teach you if you like, truth I would have to wait to teach you my native tongue Russian is a very difficult language even for those born in Russia. At least it was for me." He admits. "But that may because since birth I was being taught French and German." 

He giggles at that and I blush even more he is so beautiful and perfect. 

"Where have you been?" I ask him. 

"No where this far east, I been to Scotland, England, France, Prussia, Sweden and Finland, and countries that are no longer countries for my father took over." 

"That is a lot of places." I say seeing him as a worldly man. "What is your favorite." 

"I have to say Scotland." He admits. "But maybe Japan will become my new favorite."

He smiles at me and I smile back. He will be beautiful here with us and I know he will be my and my brother bride soon enough. Very Soon.


	2. Hanzo

(Name's POV) 

I lay in the tent with Genji he insisted that we stay warm by sharing blankets. That is where I learn he is a cuddler. I was stunned with him clinging to me and I am laying on his chest mostly. I sigh and close my eyes and hope that I can fall asleep. It has been a long day Genji kept me busy and even showed me some of the local places we passed. I was impressed and I wonder how this will plan out. 

(Genji's POV) 

I smiled at him as he fell asleep, he assumed that I had been asleep. I smirked and looked at him he is so beautiful and stunning. I strock his face and kissed him he was so in deep sleep he did not wake up. I smirked and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you, my blossom~" I tell him curl him back on my chest everything is good and tomorrow Hanzo will meet him and we can work on making him ours. 

-Time Skip, Brought To You By: Genji being a sneaky sneak naked XD-

We woke up and he had a case of morning wood. I smirked as I watched him scurry off. I followed him and watched him pleasure himself in private. Oh how I could help him with that~ Make him feel such pleasure. After he came he cleaned himself up and then came back. I acted like I just got up. 

"Morning (Name)." I say. 

"Morning Genji Sama." He says blushing. 

I smirked and we started out we are only a few hours from the palace and there he will be on the way of being ours. 

(Hanzo's POV) 

I looked t my brother and (Name). (Name) was dressed in the clothes of his nation and he bowed to me. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Emperor Hanzo." He says. 

"No the pleasure is all mine (Name)." I say and he smiles. 

He is so beautiful when he smiles. I love it so much. Almost as much as I love him. I smirked and watched him as he began his speech about how the trade can help both of our countries and people. He was calm collected and very persuasive. If I already did not have a plan I would more than likely open trade with him. But what I was is him to be mine and Genji's that is what I want and we will only open trade if he is wed to me and Genji. He will be our wife and be the mother to our children. 

(You will not have them but you will raise them as your own.) 

I smirked and looked at him with love and want. I knew He will be ours in the end, I will make sure of it no matter what. He gets shone to the room and I know tonight we will give him our offer and we will make our move.


	3. The Offer

(Name's POV) 

I was getting ready for dinner, well more so the maids were helping me get ready for dinner. Hanzo had requested of me to wear clothes he had prepared for me. I was a bit embarrassed as I notice that they resemble the female clothing more so to the males. I was a guest though so I did not say anything. After getting bathed and dressed I was brought out. I sat on the floor at the table to the left of Hanzo with Genji across from me, Hanzo at the head of the table. I looked at him and he smiles. 

"You look truly stunning." He says and I am confused, why would a man call another man stunning. 

"Than you." I say and soon the dinner starts. 

We made small talk and soon the conversation made it to trade. 

"We already have an offer for you made up." Hanzo tells me. 

I nod. "That sounds very good, what is it." 

"We will open exclusive and full trade with you as long as you marry us." Hanzo says and I choke on the sake I was given. 

"Ex-Excuse me?!" I demand stuttering and blushing. 

"Marry us." Genji says and I tense. 

"I-I cannot it is a sin." I say. 

"Says a bunch of old men, we read your text and it is all very bad itself." Hanzo says sipping his sake. "Do this and you will be an empress." 

"I am a man, I cannot marry or lay with another man, let alone two!" I snap standing up quickly but instantly sat back down as I began to feel light headed. 

"All you need is to say yes." Genji press. "You would make a beautiful bride." 

"The answer..." I say as my head began to get fuzzy. "The answer is no..." 

"I am sorry (Name), but we cannot accept that Answer." Hanzo says and I felt like I might pass out I was having double vision and Hanzo comes up behind me and picks me up. 

I try to fight him but he does not let me and I hit his chest but I am so weak. I hardly even tapped it. 

"W-What did you do to me?" I ask. 

"Something to help you sleep tonight, we will see the deal tomorrow." 

And with that said everything went black, but I swear the last thing I heard was them telling me they loved me.


	4. Cherry Blossoms

[Hello My Sexy Readers, Hanzo won out in the votes so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up in bed with a body next to me. I almost scream as I see it is the emperor. He was in bed with me, stroking my hair as if I was a lover. 

"It is quite alright my little song bird." He tells me. "I know you are shocked by this I just wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up." 

(Still does not make you getting into my bed and sleeping with me and watching me sleep any less creepy) 

I nod my head. "I am sorry I have to go use the wash room." I say and run up. 

Thank god for having to pee in the morning. After that is done I am worried he will still be there. I peak and he is not. I sigh in relief and walk into the room and then the maid dress me once more and I am escorted out to breakfast where only Hanzo sits. I wonder where Genji is. 

"Genji is delivering a message." Hanzo tells me as if he could read my mind. 

"Okay." I say and take a seat and we have breakfast together. 

"I was hoping to show you around he gardens today." Hanzo offers. 

I heard the Garden was beautiful so against my better judgment I nodded. "I would like that." 

(Hanzo's POV) 

I admire my love as we eat breakfast. Today was my day with him and I am going to make it worth it. Once we were done eating I lead him out to the gardens. I hold his hand though he tried to pull away multiple times. I knew this but I was not letting him go. We made it to the cherry blossoms in bloom and I take one from a tree and place it in his hair. He blushes and looks at it. 

"Just like the cherry blossom you re so raidant and stunning." I tell him making him blush more it was clear he was not used to complements of this nature. 

I lift his chin and kiss his lips making him moan softly and try to pull away. I did not let him as I kissed him deeper and then once I pull away he is gripping my kimono and gasping for breath. 

"Why.. Why did you do that?" He asks me. 

I smile and kiss his forehead. "Because I love you, my dear song bird." I tell him and he blushes even more. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Updated I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy everyone]


	5. Secret Plans

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am finally back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy!] 

(Name's POV) 

I woke up in my bed feeling arms around me, I assume it would be Hanzo, but there is just more than two. I panic and sit up and see that both Hanzo and Genji are in bed with me. I was panicked and Hanzo pulled me back down into the bed. I look at them and they smiled. 

"You make the cutest faces when you dream." Genji says running his hand on my chest. 

"I did not know..." I say and go for looking at the ceiling. 

Hanzo turns my head and kisses me and then rises. "I have to get ready for the day, I will see you later on my song bird." He tells me and kisses me again before leaving. 

Genji kissed my cheek, and then rises as well. "You get ready and I will see you soon." 

I use the facilities and the and then the maids dress me for the day. I walked out of the room after being dressed and make my way to the dinning hall. There I see Genji is at the breakfast table, but no Hanzo. 

"He will be in meetings today, and he also gave us approval to go into the city." Genji tells me. "We will have breakfast at one of the best places in the city, I rented it out." 

I blush at that. "You did not have to." I say as I did not like to be pampered so. 

"You deserve it and then we will go some shops, not to mention I will take you to the dancing hall and you can teach me some dances and I will teach you some of our countries dances." He informs me. 

This all sounded like a act of courtship and I did not like it all that much. We get in the carriage and make our way to the city. 

-Time Skip: Brought to you by Genji going over the top for just one act of courtship!-

(Genji's POV) 

I looked at him with love, he is so perfect. I watch him as we ate and he seemed to really like the bake goods, so I have some order to go. Put in the second carriage. Next was shopping, I think this will be my favorite part of the day. The tailor comes over to us once in the shop and measures him. What he did not know with these we will get his wedding kimono as well later on. I looked at him as the kimonos were made right on him and then once he was done. I bought the several kimonos and put the order for his Dowery and wedding garments. 

We leave and the kimonos are taking to the carriage. Then we head out to the dance hall. There he shows me how to dace the walts as it was the most simple to learn. Then he showed me some moves to the tango. I like this one cause our chests had to be touching enough a paper could not drop~ I showed a few dances but spent the most time on the one that we will use at our wedding. I could not wait!

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy my friends!]


End file.
